Defining your own happiness
by bonitasenorita
Summary: father daughter moment. when Nessie has a problem, daddy fixes it. and at the same time Edward is thinking about how lucky he is. in this story Nessie looks like a 4 yr old little girl


**_okay i know you guys hear this alot but ...this is my first ever premiere of my fanfic story. i am new to writing stories but not new to fanfic. i hope you enjoy. please give honest opinions but in nice words. like instead of " that was really sh*tty." just say "it wasn't that good." or " that was f***in awesome!" please put " that was awesome". _**

**Its 3:32am and it started to rain hard outside. Before it was a light drizzel.**

**We were laying down on the bed. We just got done making love 16 minutes ago. I was laying on my back with my left arm stretched across the bed. Bella was laying in my arms but turned over. She was staring at the ceiling while I stared at her. Her left hand was in my left hand. We stayed like that for another peaceful silent 4 minutes. Old habits die hard.**

"**What are you thinking?"**

"**mmm.....I was thinking about when I was human. How fertile I must have been to get pregnant the first time we made love." bella said this as she frowned deep in thought. So I knew there was more to this but I started laughing. This was not what I was expecting her to say. Although my wife always surprises me.**

"**What?"she said as she turned to look up at me with a smile.**

"**Imagine if we were humans. how many babies we would have had by now?" and with that I laughed even harder. Thinking about all the times we have made love. We could have our own state.**

**My laughter was dying down. I opened my mouth to ask her something while I was still chuckling. When...**

"**Daddy?"**

**Nessie's dream had finish but I thought her next dream was going to start. But instead she woke up. We both heard her call out in her soft sweet little voice.**

"**She's okay" I told bella when she looked at me wondering if Nessie was okay.**

"**I'll be right back. Hold that thought." I said as I got up. But slowly getting up I kissed my wife and got the impression that we were not going to have a conversation when I got back. I got up and put on my pants while Bella stayed in bed under the sheets. She was on her side with her head resting in her hand. She was watching me get out of bed and putting on pants. She was looking at me like she is compiling a list of "what I want to do to you when you get back". **

"**Coming Nessie" I said while opening our bedroom door to go to her. When I entered my daughter's room, all the lights were off. The only light in the room was coming from outside. And since it was rainy and cloudy that wasn't much. My Renesmee was sitting up in her bed, and looking at the window. She was holding her favorite stuffed animal. The cast of her favorite toy was steel but covered with fabric. It was constantly being ripped so Bella, Esme, Alice, or Rosalie were constantly sewing it together for made it for her. She takes it everywhere with her.i walked over to her and sat on the side of bed.**

"**Nessie why are you not asleep?" in the middle of me asking this question. I found out by reading her mind but she pointed to the window. The rain was too noisey for her. Rain was pounding against the window. I looked at her and asked if she wants me to put her ipod on. Rosalie and Emmett bought her a very expensive stereo that plays any ipod. I put a playlist together of Nessie's favorite classical music. She likes to listen to that playlist when she is having trouble going to sleep on nights like this. Although her having problems sleeping are very very rare.**

**My Nessie nodded but put her little hand on my face before I got up. She showed me a picture me singing to her. The song she wanted was the song I sang to her when she was a baby when bella was still going through her transformation. Those rare occasions when Nessie is scared or have problems sleeping, she likes for me to sing that song. It calms her. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled at me and laid down. I put her blanket over her. Even though Nessie's temperature is not like a human and she doesn't need the blanket. She insist on sleeping with her favorite blanket that Alice and Jasper got for her. She loves the bed set. She likes the pretty designs on the blanket, sheets and pillow.**

**After tucking her in, I laid down next to her on top of the blanket. I put my arm around her and started to hum the song she requested. 12 minutes in and she fell asleep. I waited until I saw she was dreaming. I knew she was under when she dreams. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I whispered in her ear,"daddy loves you, Nessie." I leaned back and saw she had a little smile on her face. I was still humming her song while getting onto my feet and walking to the stereo to put on her ipod. The rain still was pounding into the window. Once I was sure she wasn't going to be bothered by the rain. I left her room. As I walked into our room, Bella sat up. **

"**Is she okay?"**

"**Yeah, she is asleep. It was the rain." I knew I didn't have to explain to her what exactly happened. I know she heard our conversation.**

**She smiled and said"my Renesmee."**

**I looked at my wife. For the first time in my entire exisitence, I am blissfully happy. I am so fortunate to have the life I have now. Not that I ever hated my life before, or can say I didn't like it before. It just was so boring and uneventful. But I was okay with it because my family was there. if I was completely alone it would be different. But I never experienced love for another person the way I love bella. That alone was a priceless gift and then on top of that to have my daughter, Renesmee? **

**I can't even put into words what it feels like when she sees me after I have been away hunting or doing errands. Saying out loud, "DADDY"and running top speed and jumping in my arms. Or when she wants me to fix something. She always goes to me. Or when she rarely gets scared. She always goes to me.... **

**as I am thinking of all of this I am looking lovingly at my wife. This is in the course a few seconds. I smile.**

"**What?"**

" **I love you."**

**She smiles and leans in to kiss me. "I love you too." she says against my lips. And then we show each other how much we love each other for the rest of the night.**


End file.
